


Gambling man

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Cockrings, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, General au, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Or i guess he's a versatile sleazy otter eeeeey, Orgasm Denial, Power Bottom Jack, Restraints, i guess but like the board members don't know what's happening >:3, wanna make a bet?, well he gets tied up soooo yeah? Oooor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your basic Mr. "<i>bet I can get you off during a meeting</i>" Rhys vs. Mr. Handsome "<i>no way you totally can't</i>" Jack AU. </p><p>Except he so totally can, buddy. And oh boy, in the best and worst of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gambling man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somesketchyshit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somesketchyshit/gifts).



> Present for my lovely wifey inspired by this picture >:3 http://somesketchyshit.tumblr.com/post/133848499432/another-request-for-antisorum-more-t-take
> 
> You inspire me :3 our love started with a cockring proposal- we've come full circle BAHAHHA 
> 
> really tho ya'll go follow her, we're talking jizz-in-my-pants awesome arting hahha :D

It had started out as a bet. 

Rhys mentioned to Jack after he'd strangled yet another useless employee that he seriously had discipline issues. Impulse problems. That he was so used to people listening to him and getting his way that it had made him impatient in all things. That statement resulted in Jack making a joke about needing discipline that Rhys fully ignored. 

Jack swore up and down that he had the patience of a Saint. It had made Rhys laugh. 

"Sweetheart, you could be blowing me right in the middle of a meeting and I could hold off on coming indefinitely."

Rhys had raised a brow at that. "Is that so?"

"Damn right. I'm a very patient man. My patience is legendary."

"Would you bet on it?"

Jack had smirked. "What you have in mind, kitten?"

"I wanna blow you. Under this desk. _While_ you have that meeting with the board members." 

Jack wasn't going to lie, that sounded _amazingly_ kinky. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Rhys had replied with a smirk. "If I can't get you off during the meeting- if you can wait- well, maybe I'll reward you. Unless you think you can't handle it."

Jack had pulled the younger man into a kiss that was all teeth and tongue, gave Rhys' hair a cruel tug. The younger man had just grinned. "I have a meeting in twenty minutes, sugar."

"Well then..."

And that was how they were in their current situation. Rhys was under Jack's large desk, the CEO seated with his pants down and his cock out, the members of the board in various uncomfortable chairs as they informed the older man of the goings on in Helios; argued amongst themselves over contradicting reports.

Rhys had given Jack a few stipulations for this little game: if he blew too soon, he owed Rhys blowjobs and foot rubs for the next week straight. If he could make it through the entire meeting without coming, Rhys would do everything and anything the man asked him for an entire twenty-four hours. 

While the discrepancy between the length of bet was large, Rhys pointed out to Jack that the older man was a lot more.... _creative_ than he, and twenty-four straight hours of anything Jack wanted-- _anything,_ Rhys had stressed- was more than generous against an entire week of pampering. The idea had Jack quivering with all the different things he wanted to do to Rhys and wanted Rhys to do to him. This would be simple. 

There was one pittance Rhys had given the man: if he thought he was going to go off, he could ask for the cockring Rhys had. Jack had balked at the idea, his control legendary- he wouldn't need something to hold him back. 

Rhys just silently smirked, confident in his abilities. He told Jack that if he had to put it on him, or if he signaled for it, then the time Rhys would give him would be halved. Jack made jokes asking if he had so little faith in the CEO to hold out. Rhys just looked at him slyly and hadn't answered.

Jack had scoffed, laughing, shoved him under the desk, and Rhys had taken his cock in hands and mouth with no mercy as the board members came in. The hiss Jack had given them seemed to scare them more than make them suspicious, and the meeting had began.

That was about seventeen and a half minutes ago. The meeting was going to go at least an hour, hour and a half max. And Jack's fists were already clenched above the desk.

With Rhys' skillful mouth and that sinful tongue on the other man, the idea of not being able to hold out had stopped being totally funny. Jack wondered if it was by sheer pride alone that he hadn't come yet as it was obvious Rhys was getting off on the power trip, and his low, inaudible hums vibrating in his throat was driving Jack nuts.

Jack was gonna blow. He was gonna fucking blow right here not even after twenty minutes. His balls were up tight to his body, and Rhys suddenly pulled off almost making him whine. One of the board members continued her argument with the head of cybernetics, not noticing, while Rhys gave Jack a devious grin from below.

Jack was annoyed. He wanted to touch Rhys. He wanted to fuck that mouth proper, tangle his hands in his hair, lean back and _wreck_ him. He wanted to make the younger man come. If he came before Jack, then he counted that as a win. But whenever he tried to play with Rhys with the tips of his shoes, Rhys batted his foot away and used that wicked mouth to distract away all coordination.

By this point, Jack had no idea what the meeting around him was even about anymore. He just wanted another pass of that tongue along his shaft, those slender fingers inside of him. 

Rhys pulled off again as Jack gave his lap an exasperated glare. The younger man shook his head, sucking Jack's cockhead into his mouth. The CEO jolted back and the members of the board paused to regard him.

"Keep going godammit!" 

Rhys wasn't sure if Jack was talking to the board members or him, but he knew the signs of Jack's body. The older man was close. One, two more pumps of his mouth _maybe,_ and he'd be coming. Rhys himself wasn't going to last, hard enough it hurt, and released himself from the confines of his pants. 

He stroked himself with one hand, and with the other Rhys removed the cockring from his pocket and slipped it over the CEO. The older man gasped just loud enough to garner attention from the other members of the board again, but the pained expression on his face must have been received as a glare, because they stopped their argument and their tones restarted once more benignly. 

A short cry left Jack's mouth as Rhys swallowed him down once more, and Jack quickly stuck his thumb between his teeth to bite, acting like the noise had been intentional as all members of the room had quickly stopped talking, giving him strange expressions.

"Well?! What do I pay you for? Freakin' continue."

There was a rustling of papers Rhys could hear that made him smirk. Jack was _wrecked._ Rhys knew that tone of voice and that expression on his face. It was the same as when he was about to come, which also happened to be the same as when he strangled the life out of some idiot. The board members were properly terrified. It turned Rhys on like crazy, and his hand flew over his cock, low moans in his throat vibrating over his mouth filled with Jack.

One of Jack's hands was on the back of Rhys' head as he forced the younger man to take him deep, and while Rhys relaxed his throat, he was inwardly smirking. He'd won. He knew he had. The knowledge that he had such an effect on such a powerful man just _did it_ for Rhys, and the younger man came over the bottom steel of Jack's chair, pleased noises tickling Jack's cock.

Jack's hips were vaulting forward into that sweet, hot mouth as surreptitiously as possible, and the look on his face was probably terrifying the others in the room.

He wasn't coming. It was- it wasn't working. 

"Sir? Are-are you o-"

"This meeting is _over,_ " Jack growled, low, aggravated, shaking as he pounded a single fist on the desk. Rhys pulled off him to grin at how he'd wound the CEO up. God the sound of his voice was turning Rhys on. "Come back when you agree on shit." 

His tone booked no argument from the others. Rhys almost wanted to laugh. The people in the room probably thought they were about to be murdered. Rhys knew that tone of voice as one for when Jack wanted to come, wanted to be fucked. And fucked _hard._ He'd just come but his cock was still half-hard and he was very interested in the idea.

No sooner had the cabal of board members left than Jack was pulling Rhys back onto him again, and the younger man was digging hands into his seated ass on the chair as Jack was moaning loudly, the younger man's nose pressed right up to his pubic bone. He pressed his tongue on the underside of that hard flesh and Jack's fingers tightened in his hair.

"Fucking- dammit why isn't-- aaaaaah--"

Rhys pulled off him to smirk, coming out from under the desk. Jack didn't even notice the younger man's cock already out. He immediately went for his own cock but Rhys stood and grabbed his wrists, pining them to the armrests. 

"That's not in the rule book, handsome."

"I swear to all fuck Rhys if you don't get back on my dick--"

Jack paused as Rhys was laughing. "You're already down to twelve hours....Some _legendary_ patience...."

"Goddammit kiddo, you'd better shut that smartass mouth." Jack was struggling, his erection red and leaking standing at attention, balls up right to his body and his hips kept trying to vault into nothing.

"I'll tell you what; since I'm such a nice guy, I'll give you another chance to up it back to twenty-four hours." Jack's cock flexed against his belly at Rhys' words. "If you can last til I come- while fucking you I mean- then I'll be yours. Twenty-four hours of anything, Jack. _Anything._ "

Jack's moan echoed off the office walls. " _Jesus fuck me already._ "

Rhys gave him back the use of his hands, but Jack immediately went for his cock.

"That's cheating, mister CEO. If you can't listen then you'll need to be restrained," Rhys told him with a smirk as the older man groaned, his breathing heavy and heart racing. God this was divine torture.

Rhys removed his tie- golden today- and used it to secure the other man's arms behind his back. Jack was more than willing to play along with this- God his cock was _killing_ him, he wanted to come already, _needed_ to come. But twenty-four hours of Rhys' special treatment....He could endure this for that. He could.

Rhys totally ignored the man's angry, dripping erection as he stripped his shirt layers open, pulling them back over the CEO's arms. He was very pleased Jack wasn't wearing the yellow sweater today. That suited him just fine. He pinched his nipples and placed love bites around the older man's throat, taking his time to mark up skin while the older man growled.

Jack's hips were vaulting towards the younger man and he was making some very interesting noises- some which Rhys has never heard before. The sensations were wrenching the loveliest sounds out of Jack's throat and Rhys was going to commit them all to memory. 

He wasn't going to last long fucking the other man, he realized. Even if he'd come once, there was just no way. But that was okay. Jack was already done for.

He quickly picked the CEO up, bent him over that huge desk of his, and reached into the side drawer for the lube he knew the older man kept there.

His prep was perhaps a bit quicker than usual, thorough but fast. Though Jack wasn't giving him the pleasure of time. He was growling, snarling at him to put his cock in him already or he'd shoot him in the head and fuck the corpse. It made Rhys laugh, and he slicked himself up and slowly eased himself into the older man.

Jack was panting, hips vaulting forward into nothing. No no no he should be _coming,_ this was too damn much. It was stuck, it wasn't going. The feel of the other man inside of him, the already too-sensitive and wound-up coil in his gut-- this was _torture._

Rhys thrust into him, slowly and short at first, but quickly easing into a proper rhythm. Jack's moans of pleasure bordered on painful as Rhys was managing to brush against his prostate. It felt so good it hurt. 

He couldn't stand it. Jack liked to touch- he liked to touch Rhys, liked to be in control even when the other man was fucking him. But with his hands tied behind his back, the younger man's hands at his hips, his cock was left bobbing on its own below him. He could almost cry at the lack of release.

Jack was furious, insane with pleasure. His cock was dripping but Rhys wouldn't allow him to come. That goddamn cock ring. He'd never wanted to come more in his entire life.

It got to the point where Jack was begging, threatening, pleading, promising Rhys anything, _everything._ Rhys' heavy breaths and groans were egging the man on. Jack's cries of pleasure were echoing loudly in his office. He didn't give a good goddamn. Rhys was hitting that spot and he was supposed to be coming. He could feel it. But it wasn't happening.

He wanted to strangle Rhys, he wanted to come so bad. His cock was leaking steadily and Rhys didn't even touch it; not once.

"Not-not yet...." Rhys growled, his hips pounding faster, his release forthcoming. "You're going to come harder than you've ever come before," the younger man promised.

Rhys' rhythm was beginning to waver and Jack officially couldn't handle anymore, driven mad with lust.

"Take it off me. _Now_ ," he growled, completely at his limit.

Rhys snaked a hand over Jack's hip to encircle his over-sensitive cock, undid the ring with a flip of his thumb, and Jack _howled._ His vision went white. He was coming, and coming, and coming. It didn't stop. Felt like it would never stop.

His cock was pulsing and the release from the pressure and the sensitivity electrified him. Nothing existed aside from the throbbing joy as his whole body spasmed out of control. God he'd never felt anything like it. It was so good it bordered pain. And he just _kept_ coming, twitching and slightly insensate.

His face was wet as Rhys pulled him bodily against him a few minutes later, the younger man's release dripping out of him. It had been the most intense thing Jack had ever experienced, aside from getting shot. This was like that, in a way. Jesus.

Rhys was petting him, telling him how amazing that had been, how good Jack was; that he would be his for twenty-four straight hours, _anything_ he wanted.

"That kind of shit should be illegal." Jack huffed quietly, allowing the younger man to cuddle him. "It was like my dick was made of fire and diamonds and I was coming lightning."

Rhys just laughed, pressed a kiss to his throat. "That's an excellent way to put it. Was it good? Did you like it?"

"That was.... _shit, kiddo_ ," Jack paused, grasping for words. "That was like eradicating an entire town of bandits...with my dick."

Rhys snorted. "Dick gun? I don't think those would sell, Jack."

The CEO just laughed, exhausted. He had to admit though, that that had relaxed him to his very core. He desperately wanted to call it a day and sleep. "I think I proved I have more patience than you, pumpkin. Enduring that shit."

"Oh without a doubt," Rhys agreed, kissing below his ear. "I was ready to take you on the desk during your meeting in front of all those guys. I might have come on the bottom of your chair by the way. Sorry about that; you've got the superior patience by far, Jack. You win."

Jack snorted. "Came twice, huh? Sounds like you cheated."

"There was never anything in our bet about _me_ coming."

Jack laughed at that haughty statement. He'd won, yet he had a feeling he'd been played. But holy shit had he enjoyed it.

"I'll have you know I have a fantasy list, Rhysie. And we're going to go through it all."

Rhys snorted. " _Your_ fantasies done in twenty-four hours? I doubt it."

"We'll combine some. It's a long list." Jack turned his head to press a kiss to the younger man's cheek. "You're in for a wild ride, baby."

Rhys was grinning, and Jack gave him a playful shove. "Let me remind you that you're the loser here, sweetie, and you said _anything._ I plan to hold you to that. And the first thing we're going to do is comm sex after you're back at your desk." Rhys only laughed and kissed Jack's neck. That wasn't too strange. "The last thing is-- well, I'll just clear your schedule for the next few days. You're going to need recovery time."

Rhys just laughed, ready to tackle everything head-on as Jack started making arrangements for the younger man's schedule to be open so he wouldn't miss any work, fussing over the details. Rhys linked fingers with one of Jack's hands, his other arm around the CEO's waist, and the older man grasped it while he was on his comm to his secretary to make a few arrangements and have some items sent home for him.

It all made Rhys smirk. Technically he had lost the bet, but he couldn't help feeling like he had won a little bit, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Merp. I feel like I could have done this a little better but first it came easy then it came hard (that's what she said) and it really kicked my ass D: came together in the end tho (OOOOH THATS WHAT SHE SAID).
> 
> Follow me you sexy fuckers <3 http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com


End file.
